Just a Nightmare
by Animethorn
Summary: Life is so harsh that everything that you worked so hard and built everyday suddenly became a very fragile glass that in just one wrong move, BAM! Gone, shattered, vanished. And yet, even though we start to pick up the pieces to fix it, it hurts us, in emotional and physical and maybe even mentally.


**Good day readers. This is my first fanfic. Sorry if there are any grammatical mistake for English is not my mother-tongue. I'm a Filipino.**

**By the way, this is a one-shot. I got the plot from the play that our class did. And with the theme of H.O.T.D. Just did some tweaks here and there. **

**Please read and review. Critiques are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm... Should I really do this disclaimer? *sigh***

** I don't own HOTD. All I own are the OCs and the plot.**

-O-o-O-o-O-

Prologue: *Cue sad piano music*

"Why? Why did this happen? I know! This isn't true, just a silly prank, everything will be back just the way it is, right?" Shane asked Reg while crying

"This isn't a prank nor a dream. This is the truth. A harsh and ironic truth." Reg said, his face emotionless. Shane flinched, tears already gone.

The others just stood there, facing the reality. Since they're just normal highschoolers, it's really hard to to take in the truth.

"We know what you feel, Shane. It's hard to face the reality. All of us here in the room are thinking that maybe... just maybe, all of this are just a nightmare" Remiel said, hugging Shane.

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Run!" A male teenager that has a uniform of a highschooler shouted to his friends.

**The group is panicking and running away from behind them. Away from what, you ask?**

"Where would we go?!" A female teenager shouted asking. With a uniform that is the seems to be the same as the male

"Anywhere but here!" A child shouted back. Wait! A child? The child has the same uniform as those two. Weird, right? So, that means,by the means of it, the 'child' is a teenager too, but has the height of a grade 6 schooler (-_-"). Weird.

"I remember there is a classroom that the entire school doesn't use anymore, it's also near the rooftop. Maybe we can go their for safety." Another female said.

"I remember that room! Let's go there now. And 'they' are almost reaching us. Never thought that they would be that fast." Another female said almost tripping from running.

**Wondering what 'they' are, aren't ya? Maybe 'they' are humans or a wild animals that are just hungry. But if they're panicking so much, then that means it was neither of the two choices, right? Then what is it?**

-After a few minutes of running and almost tripping in their way to the said classroom.

"There!" The first male said.

"GO! GO! GO!" Another female said. Though this female seems to be much older than the others. Yet she also has the same uniform as the others.

Growling, groaning, and moaning can be heard behind them. Seems like 'they' are hungry.

The much bigger male started to force open the door. And after all of them got in. With their little left energy, they put a barricade over the door.

**Well, maybe you already guessed what 'they' are. With the hints that I and those characters already gave to you, you should already have. If not, *sigh* I don't know what to do anymore. Anways, back to the story.**

They were all panting, and taking a seat in the ground.

"We should rest for now, we need to regain some energy, right guys?" The male that forced open the door said.

"Yeah, you're right, Rem. I don't have energy left in me because of running too much." The older female said.

"It's because you're not fit enough, Rachel" The child-like teenager said.

"What did you say, Kim?" Rachel said, her aura becoming dark. Kim flinched seeing this.

"A-ha-ha-ha. Nothing, nothing. It's really nothing" Kim said trying so hard not to make eye contact with Rachel.

"What about you, Shane?" The male called Rem asked the other female.

"I also don't have energy that's left in me" Shane said

"How about... you, Reg? Oh! Looks like it taken its toll in you huh?" Rem said with a hint of pity in his voice while looking at Reg's almost slimy form.

"Hey Alicia, Alexandra! You two okay?" Rem asked the twins.

"Yeah, we're fine" Alicia and Alexandra said at the same time.

Rem started to scan their surroundings once his breathing was steady. The classroom has 4 fans, one that is still running, with books scattered (Poor books (T^T), they don't deserve such treatment), and the chairs looks like a typhoon hitted it. Rem then decided that the 7 of them should rest now after they found things that can be their weapons. Making sure the barricade is still intact, they started to sleep, the ground acting as their bed.

After a few minutes, the group heard a loud sound that made them awake. Rem, being the first one to process what happened, grab a spear-like broom for precaution.

The sound came from a wooden chair hitting the floor. And the one that cause it to fall, is a female teenager with the same height as Kim, but if you look closely, it has blood in its mouth... Wait! not just her mouth, her uniform, legs, everywhere in her body, there's a blood, and with flesh in her torso ripped out and some internal organs that I don't even want to mention scattered at the ground.

'If what we know about 'them' is really true, I can immobilized its movement and even kill her with thrusting the spear-like broom into her skull.' Rem thought, and with his desicion, started to lunge forward and hit the skull of the girl (And yes, I got tired of writing female). The girl, after being struck by the broom, fell to ground. To make sure that the girl is dead (Not like it's not already dead), thrust his broom again at the skull of the girl, causing some *cough* bloods and *shudder* things I don't want to mention.

With some of them registering what happened, Rem is already shaking and thoughts like 'I killed a person (Again it's dead already)' or 'What did I do?' until Reg spoke.

"You 'kay, Rem?" Reg asked, concern in his eyes. Unable to speak, Rem only nodded.

After everyone calmed. They look at the windows outside the classroom. They were horrified at what they saw. Peopl - sorry, Zombies I mean, were assembled outside the classroom trying to gnaw at the windows to go inside the classroom, and scratching at the door.

"You know guys, we should kill them if we really need to get to the rooftop and call for help." Rachel said, shocking all of her friends. None of said another word until...

"Yeah, you're right Rachel. If what we just witnessed earlier when Rem killed th-the gi-...zombie then we just have to look for things here that we can use as a weapon so we can kill them." Kim said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and search for things that we can use and kill those!" Reg said pointing to the zombies.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right" Rem agreed.

-After finding what they can use as a weapon

"But... Can we do it? Can we really kill those?" Shane asked having doubt in her voice.

"I assure you, Shane. We can do it. Just don't think that they're humans anymore, just a hungry carnivore" Rem said smiling at Shane to let her relax just a little. And seeing this, Shane nodded, though still doubting.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kim said loudly.

After the killing of the zombies, while the group was just one or two step ahead of death, they finally went to the rooftop after taking what they needed to be rescued. After the Rem and Reg went and put a barricade at the door.

After making sure they were safe of any dangers in the rooftop. They slumped at the ground, sighing a relief one.

"I still remember what happened before this happened" The voice of Shane melancholy.

-O-o-O-o-O-

Flashback:

"No one knows about the future of a person"

That's true, you can never know what your future is nor the people around you.

The future that we thought was happy, just like those in fairytales and movies even books, with those people that we consider important to us and people that we love, suddenly vanished.

A future that we build so hard just like the brick house that the wolf never brought down, suddenly shattered just like a glass that was dropped to the ground. Ironic, isn't it?

No one knew that a disaster will struck us, that we will never ever forget in our lifetime, that is if we can survive.

We don't know how did this happened and what caused this.

The people in the school, everyone of them that we know so well, the people that so lively, th-the-they just suddenly turned into a monster - a zombie to be precised, just like what we always watch in movies.

There's just one thing that was on our mind and that is if we want to live, we have to escape this place and fast!

We run and run and run until all we know is that we were in this classroom that seems to be isolated from any danger.

-O-o-O-o-O-

Present:

"Something once lost will never return, huh?" Rem said.

And the group gazed at the sun setting in the horizon, eyes full of sadness, thinking:

'Why? Why did this happened to us, ev-even though we didn't do anything. Maybe tomorrow, just hoping, that this is just a very bad nightmare'

-**The End-**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this (^^) Good bye!**


End file.
